Preacher: See
"See" is the second episode of the supernatural drama series Preacher. It was directed by Seth Rogen and Evan Goldberg with a script written by Sam Catlin. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, June 5th, 2016 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Jesse Custer has to figure out what he can about an admitted child molester. Tulip O'Hare continues in her efforts to rope Jesse into helping out with her latest treasure hunt. Cassidy gets into a bloody fight with Fiore and DeBlanc inside the church, and Jesse discovers his ability to command others. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Preacher is based on a comic book series by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon. They were originally published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. * This program is rated TV-MA. It contains violent content, strong language and brief nudity. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a viewership of 2.075 million people, which is down by .305 from the previous episode. It scored 0.8% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Actors Derek Wilson and Graham McTavish are made series regulars beginning with this episode. * Actor Jackie Earle Haley is given a "Special appearance by" credit in this episode. Appearances * This is the first appearance of the Saint of Killers, who is identified only as "The Cowboy" in this episode. He appears in the 1881 flashback only. * This is the first appearance of Odin Quincannon. * This is the first appearance of Terri Loach. * This is the first appearance of Tracy Loach. * This is the first appearance of Mosie, who runs the brothel. She appears next in "Monster Swamp". * This is the first appearance of Lacey, a prostitute. She appears next in "Monster Swamp". Allusions * Cassidy is the first one to make a slight reference to Eugene Root's future nickname, Arseface. This is how the character is identified in the comics as well. * Miles Person makes reference to Ted Reyerson in this episode. Ted is the first person to receive one of Jesse's commands, when he literally opened his heart in the pilot episode. * Terri Loach makes reference to watching The Bachelor season finale, citing that it was her daughter's favorite show. * Cassidy speaks the phrase "Say hello to my little friend", which was first made famous by Al Pacino's character in Scarface. * Cassidy makes reference to The Big Lebowski, which is a 1998 dramatic comedy film produced by Joel and Ethan Cohen and stars Jeff Bridges, John Goodman and Steve Buscemi. It has garnered strong popularity and maintains a cult following. Jesse's commands * Jesse issues two commands in this episode. It is only after the first that he actually discovers that he possesses this ability. # Tells a child molester to "forget about her", relating to a particular girl that the man had an interest in. # Tells Tracy Loach, who is in a coma, to "open your eyes". Quotes * Cassidy: (seeing Eugene's face) What the bloody hell happened there? * Jesse Custer: Shotgun. He tried to kill himself. * Cassidy: He's walking the earth with a face like an arsehole. Should've tried harder. Was that an un-Christian thing to say, was it? * Jesse Custer: Pretty much. * Cassidy: All right. Fair enough. .... * Cassidy: Do you know what? He has a plan for me, too. * Jesse Custer: His plan for me is to let you know that his plan for you is the dumbest, most boring plan He's ever come up with. * Cassidy: His plan for me is to let you know that his plan for you is the dumbest, most boring plan He's ever come up with. * Jesse Custer: So selfishness--that's your answer. Just run around, do whatever whenever you want. What kind of a life is that? * Cassidy: An honest one. .... * Jesse Custer: What's your story, Cassidy? * Cassidy: No, it's pretty typical, really. I'm a 119-year-old vampire from Dublin City. And I'm currently on the run from a group of vampire-hunting religious vigilantes who keep tracking me down somehow. * Jesse Custer: What else? * Cassidy: I'm a right-handed Sagittarius. I love Chinese food. I've never seen the Pacific Ocean. And I think that The Big Lebowski 's overrated. .... * Tulip O'Hare: Door's open. Nothing keeping ya. * Jesse Custer: My ankle is chained. * Tulip O'Hare: Hm. That is predicamental. .... * Cassidy: Honestly, boys, I don't know how you keep finding me. Truly, I don't. But I do know that you're going to be sorry you did. Ah? And not just the kind of "I took half a sheet of LSD down at the bullfight" kind of sorry, neither. No, no, no, no, no, boys. No, this this kind of sorry is much worse. .... * Emily Woodrow: Look, I--I understand that Cassidy's sort of... of disgusting, rude, childish thing can be fun. I get... I get it. But, umm yesterday, there was a case and half of communion wine in the supply closet, and today... * Jesse Custer: I'll talk to him. Crew * Matt Tauber - Producer * Garth Ennis - Co-executive producer * Steve Dillon - Co-executive producer * Don Kurt - Co-executive producer * Ken F. Levin - Executive producer * Jason Netter - Executive producer * Ori Marmur - Executive producer * Neal Moritz - Executive producer * Vivian Cannon - Executive producer * Seth Rogen - Executive producer * Evan Goldberg - Executive producer * James Weaver - Executive producer * Sam Catlin - Executive producer * Nick Bradley - Co-producer * Jim Sodini - Executive producer * Bill Pope - Director of photography * Julie Berghoff - Production designer * Kelley Dixon - Editor * Steven Brown - Unit production manager * Brett Dos Santos - First assistant director * Louis Lanni - Second assistant director * Linda Lowy, CSA - Casting * Will Stewart - Casting * Dave Porter - Music by * Laura Jean Shannon - Costume designer * Kiira Arai, CSA - New Mexico casting See also External Links * * * * * * * * "See" at the Preacher Wiki Keywords 1881 | 19th century | Annville | Clergy | Dismemberment | Gunshot victims Motel | Mind control | Ratwater | Resurrection | Sheriff | Smoking | Texas Category:2016/Episodes Category:June, 2016/Episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Evan Goldberg Category:Seth Rogen Category:Sam Catlin Category:Matt Tauber Category:Garth Ennis Category:Steve Dillon Category:Don Kurt Category:Ken F. Levin Category:Jason Netter Category:Ori Marmur Category:Neal Moritz Category:Vivian Cannon Category:Seth Rogen Category:Evan Goldberg Category:James Weaver Category:Sam Catlin Category:Nick Bradley Category:Jim Sodini Category:Bill Pope Category:Julie Berghoff Category:Kelley Dixon Category:Steven Brown Category:Brett Dos Santos Category:Louis Lanni Category:Linda Lowy Category:Will Stewart Category:Dave Porter Category:Laura Jean Shannon Category:Kiira Arai Category:Dominic Cooper Category:Joseph Gilgun Category:Ruth Negga Category:Lucy Griffiths Category:W. Earl Brown Category:Derek Wilson Category:Ian Colletti Category:Tom Brooke Category:Anatol Yusef Category:Graham McTavish Category:Jackie Earle Haley Category:Ricky Mabe Category:Bonita Friedericy Category:Ptolemy Slocum Category:Tim Ransom Category:Gianna LePera Category:Frances Lee McCain Category:Alex Knight Category:Trine Christensen Category:Zachary Hinrichs Category:Marie Wagenman Category:Rhiannon Frazier Category:Ryil Adamson Category:Barbie Robertson Category:Deborah Martinez Category:Keith Jardine Category:David DeLao Category:Jose Jacinto Marquez Category:Maria Bethke Category:Episodes with crew categories